Title coming soon!
by DesertAngel63
Summary: Kouga and InuYasha aren't the only ones who desire Kagome...Cowritten by OrangeFanatic. Please R&R.


FallenAngel: Yo Everyone! Thanks for deciding to read MY fic!

OrangeFanatic: Your Fic! This may be on your account, but I am still a part of our fic.

FalllenAngel: Yeah, whatever. I'm probably gonna be doing all the work.

OrangeFanatic: Hm… probably, but what is that supposed to mean! Well anyways, let's get to the story.

FallenAngel: Whatever! Oh, I almost forgot!

Disclaimer: I, FallenAngel63, do not own anything to do with Inuyasha, but I'm working on it

OrangeFanatic: Yah, yah, yah, forget me. And I, OrangeFanatic do not own anything.

FallenAngel: Why do I have to speak for you? And on with the story cuz I don't want to deal with you anymore! - We each alternated between paragraphs! Remember to review!

"Oswarii!" Once again, Inuyasha landed face-first into the dirt. Kagome stood in front of him fuming. "I can't believe you're such an insensitive jerk!" She turned on her heels and stomped off towards the clearing where the well lay. "I'm going home whether you like it or not!" and with that, she jumped into the bone well.

But when she climbed up, she wasn't at her home. She was somewhere else, where it was cold and dull. She looked around shifting her pack off her shoulder. Her eyes came to a great castle in front of her, and she stared at it in shock.

"Where the heck am I? This isn't my house!" She turned around to jump back into the well, but it had disappeared! "Huh? What the…?" A twig snapped in the distance. Kagome quickly turned around, only to find herself staring at crimson eyes. The owner of those eyes quickly knocked the miko unconscious. Her screams died in her throat as she met with darkness.

A while later

Kagome woke up with a pounding headache. She sat up and when she looked around she found herself in a large room with bright colors everywhere. Then she remembered what had happened. The man with the crimson eyes had knocked her out and brought her here. She didn't have time to see anything but his eyes before she fell unconscious.

She countinued to survey the room until she spotted a small end table that housed a pitcher, a glass, a loaf of bread, and an assortment of fruits. It was then that she realized that she hadn't eaten in a while. Her stomach growled in anticipation. "Oh man! How long have I been out? It feels like I haven't eaten in ages." Kagome greedily drank a glass of water. She took a monstrous bit out of the bread. Then she stopped. "What am I doing? I don't know whose house this is. For all I know, this could be Naraku's palace. There could be drugs in this bread!" She dropped the bread and scrambled to her feet.

A chuckle came from behind her, She turned around to see whom it came from, and she came face to face with Naraku. Her eyes widened in fear and shock as he moved towards her. "If I had wanted to kill you, I wouldn't have waited this long. You would've been dead by now," he said.

Kagome took a step backwards. Her voice trembled as she spoke, "Well what do you want from me if you don't want to kill me. If it's the jewel shards you are after, you might as well kill me because I won't tell you." She slowly stepped backwards until her back hit the wall. Fear glistened in her eyes as she carefully watched the hanyu's movements.

"Heh… I had thought of that, but this was the exact reaction I got in my head. No I'm not going to do that, but instead I'm going to use you…" he said, getting closer. "I'm going to use you to get to Inuyasha." He pulled her up to the end table, then looked down at the bread that had been thrown to the floor. "You're not going to get any more food, so make deal with what you have." At that he turned to leave.

"Wait." With a trembling hand Kagome reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "What are planning?" She turned him around so he was facing her. The miko stared into his crimson eyes with a fury all her own. "You can do whatever you want to me but I will never let you harm a single hair on Inuyasha's head!" She turned her back to face him. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to be left alone."

He stared at her back for a moment, before he turned towards the door. He stopped when he reached it and turned around. He said, "No matter what I do Inuyasha will want to rescue you…a servant will be up to bring you so dinner later. Your bathroom is behind the other door inside this room. Don't try to escape because that necklace you are wearing won't let you leave without my permission." And he was gone,

She looked down at her neck, "What necklace?" Perched on her neck was a stunning teardrop pendent the color of the deep blue, hanging on a daity silver chain. "It's so beautiful." Then she shook her head. Kagome yanked at the chain trying to get it off of her neck. "Why won't this thing come off!" She sighed in defeat and grasped the charm tightly. "Please be safe Inuyasha."


End file.
